Biscuit Krueger
|name = Biscuit Krueger |kana = ビスケット゠クルーガー |rōmaji = Bisuketto Kurūgā |also known as = Bisky (ビスケ, Bisuke) Nickname |japanese voice = Chieko Higuchi (GI OVA) Akiko Kimura (GI Final OVA, Child form) Takashi Hagino (GI Final OVA, Adult form) Chisa Yokoyama (2011) |english voice = Tara Sands (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 51 (Indirectly mentioned) Chapter 125 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 40 (1999) (Indirectly mentioned) Episode 73 (1999) (Debut) Episode 30 (2011) (Indirectly mentioned) Episode 60 (2011) (Debut) |gender = Female |age = 57 (Debut) |eyes = Blue (1999 OVA) Pink (2011) |hair = Brown (1999 OVA) Blonde (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Shingen-ryu School/Dojo Kurapika Marayam Hui Guo Rou |previous affiliation = Wing (Student) Kazsule's Alliance Gon Freecss (Student) Killua Zoldyck (Student) |occupation = Stone Hunter (Double-Star)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Shingen-ryu Master Nen Teacher Royal Bodyguard for Prince Marayam |previous occupation = Hunter Exam Examiner Greed Island Player Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Transmutation |abilities = Magical Esthetician/Magical Spa Services Piano Massage |image gallery = yes}} Biscuit Krueger (ビスケット゠クルーガー, Bisuketto Kurūgā) is a Double-Star Stone Hunter that enlisted in clearing the video game Greed Island following the auction for the game in Yorknew City. She prefers to be called "Bisky" (ビスケ, Bisuke). Appearance Bisky likes to act and look like a young girl. Her overall aspect is reminiscent of a porcelain doll. She is often shown wearing a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt donned over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. She always has her hair tied up neatly and has changed its style 3 times throughout the storyline. In her true form, she is a massive and extremely muscular woman several times the size of her preferred form. Although she claims to stay in her younger form to have the enemy underestimate her, the main reason is that she hates her original appearance. Regardless of which form she is in, Bisky is very powerful. However, she does receive a tremendous power boost in terms of physical strength when she reverts (her Nen stays relatively unchanged in-between her forms).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 177 As a Royal Bodyguard, she wears her hair in a laced bun and dresses in a suit and tie.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 She has brown hair and blue eyes. In the 1999 anime, her hair is a lighter brown than in the manga. In the 2011 anime, her hair is blonde and her eyes are pink. Personality Biscuit has a devious personality. She has a tendency to use her cutesy appearance and demeanor to her advantage whether it is for gathering information, getting what she wants, or acting innocent and helpless in combat to deceive her opponents. She jokingly said that if someone insists on using an honorific, they must call her -''chama'' (-''chan'' + -''sama''). Though in the beginning she was out to destroy Gon and Killua's friendship for fun, at the end of Greed Island she acknowledges that she's close to developing parental feelings toward the two of them. She is prone to violent outbursts whenever she is left out of a conversation or reminded of her true age; Killua often becomes one of her victims because of his wisecracks about it. She can also get into arguments with other people who contrast her personality, such as Kurapika. Despite her sternness and deceitful personality, Biscuit is easily persuaded once someone compliments her appearance; when Kurapika acknowledges her looking like a princess, Biscuit immediately becomes flattered and agreeable. On the other hand, despite her hard training to reach it, she detests her true form, as it does not match her idea of femininity. When martial arts and training are concerned, Biscuit takes a stern and serious attitude towards her opponents and students alike. She has no qualms about killing an enemy fighter in combat, though she does not believe it is right outside of it and believes that lofty morals are an impediment in times of crisis. She unrelentingly pushes her students to their limits. She becomes deeply upset when she finds individuals with potential who squander it and derives joy from polishing their abilities. As a Stone Hunter, she loves collecting precious stones, gems, and rare jewels and has a habit of naming them. She also loves getting money. Additionally, Biscuit expresses delight upon seeing handsome young adult men and their figures; she has shown getting excited upon seeing a naked Hisoka once. She also enjoys male fashion magazines during her leisure time. Background Biscuit started to learn Nen at the age of 17. She also studied Shingen-ryu ''kung fu'' and later became Wing's master. After passing the Hunter Exam at some unknown point, she served as an examiner herself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 According to her, she has always been a consummate liar.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 159 Plot Greed Island arc Biscuit Krueger participates in Tsezguerra's selection test for Battera's Greed Island challenge. She is in the first group of participants to stand in line, doing so right away,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 and to pass the test, along with 20 other people. She is later relocated to Battera's castle to enter the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 Once inside, she is quickly hit by an offensive spell. When she reaches Antokiba, she is approached by members of Nickes' Alliance, who takes her to a gathering where Nickes, Genthru, and Assam explain the basics of playing the game to other new players and warn them about the "Bomber".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 Nickes asks the newcomers if they would like to join his alliance, but Gon refuses, his decision being respected by Killua. Subsequently, Nickes asks Biscuit the same question, and she refuses. Intrigued by Gon's attitude, she decides to observe the young Hunter and his friend and resolves to ruin their bond.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 She runs into Gon and Killua outside of a shop and asks them if she can join their group, which Killua flatly refuses. Biscuit becomes offended and decides to ruin their friendship beyond repair, but maintains her frail persona and follows them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 On their way to Masadora, Biscuit continues her pursuit, while silently commending Gon and Killua's stamina. The three of them suddenly come upon a group of bandits, who ask them to help their village. In a cottage, the bandits explain that everyone in their village became ill and that they need money to buy medicine; Biscuit tries offering her money, but Killua asks her to keep quiet, fueling her anger. After the encounter with the bandits, which leaves Gon and Killua practically broke, they proceed towards the mountains plagued by monsters. From the sidelines, Biscuit keeps a close eye on both of them. Although initially impressed,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 135 she watches their failures with growing frustration while secretly defeating the monsters herself until they encounter Radio Rat, at which point she can not help but tell them to use Gyo. After they defeat the creature, she proclaims herself their teacher.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 136 After sending Killua flying twice, she introduces herself and answers Killua's objections by stating that she is Wing's teacher. She makes them aware of the risks they run by showing them the cards of the monsters they have failed to defeat. Suddenly, she feels Binolt's bloodlust and warns Gon and Killua, after which she has them pretend they noticed nothing and stage her departure from the group to lure the murderer in. She lets him cut her hair with his scissors, then, after he finds out about her true power and formally challenges her to a duel, she effortlessly defeats him. She claims that if Gon and Killua had been the ones to fight Binolt, he would have killed them. Gon enquires her about her reason for coming to Greed Island, which Biscuit reveals to be the item Blue Planet. When she questions Gon back, she learns that he is the son of Ging Freecss and tells him that his father is, according to Isaac Netero, one of the best Nen users in the world. Gon and Killua ask her to be their teacher, so she takes all the cards Binolt has and tells him to evade the two boys' attacks for two weeks inside a rocky arena under pain of death. She tells them who Binolt is and starts the training session. She is favorably impressed with Gon's special move and his decision not to begin an endurance contest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 She quickly notices that the two boys' performance is improving and relishes their potential. She keeps watching while the three fighters rest, thinking to herself that Binolt's imperfect Zetsu will not allow him to kill Gon and Killua in their sleep. When, ten days later, both have defeated the killer, she accepts his proposal to leave the island and turn himself in, understanding that was Gon's intention all along.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 139 Next, Biscuit has the boys run to Masadora in three hours. After buying a few items, she has them make the return trip in two hours and a half. She converts the cards she bought back into items and tells Gon and Killua to head back to Masadora, but by digging through any rock they find. When the night falls, she has them sleep while sitting and holding a rope that prevents a rock, which she replaces with a bigger one every night, from falling on their head. Eventually, they discover ShuHunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 140 and reach Masadora, completing the first phase of her training. Next, she tells them to go to Masadora again, but this time collecting monster cards. While watching Gon try to catch a Hyper Puffball, she thinks that the game is ingeniously designed, and speculates that Ging created it to make his son stronger. When both manage to catch the Bubble Horse, she demonstrates Ko and has them train their Ken to withstand it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141 After one month, she introduces them to Ryu and watches them spar, which at first they do slowly, impressing her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 After only two weeks instead of the two months she had originally planned, she moves to train them by their Nen type.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 After Gon and Killua have a rock-scissors-paper contest, Biscuit explains that the game is derived from martial arts principles, inspiring Gon to mold his Nen abilities after it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 She reflects that Gon thinks like a child, whereas she is appalled by Killua's ability to convert his aura into electricity, thinking once again that the two forms a perfect team. She suggests celebrating since it is almost New Year's Eve, which reminds Gon of the upcoming Hunter Exam. They head to Masadora so that Killua can find out how to leave the island, where they learn that they can complete quests for the Harbormaster or bribe him to do so. On the way to the harbor, the two boys make quick work of a pack of wolves, causing her to take further note of their progress. Killua leaves and Biscuit resumes her training with Gon, but they are soon approached by Abengane,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 who tells them about Genthru being the Bomber and his schemes. Afterward, Gon asks her when his signature move will be perfected, to which she replies that it is a lifelong process, but that he will manage to achieve what he envisions by the time Killua returns. Gon changes his mind and considers going to the alliance's hideout to look for survivors, but Biscuit doubts there are any. They go to Masadora and buy 60 spell cards, finding the rare "Fortress", which causes them to become agitated since they do not know what to do with it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 She then returns to monitoring Gon's training, also expanding on his Emission exercises.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 When Killua returns, the team casts spells for practice, and they discover that someone going by the name "Chrollo Lucilfer" is registered in Gon's binder. Biscuit asks several times to be brought into the loop, but it is only after she punches the two boys that they tell her about Kurapika, the Phantom Troupe and Judgment Chain. She states that it is indeed possible to remove Nen. After Killua phones Kurapika and they conclude the person in the game is not the real Chrollo, Biscuit invites Gon to show Killua his special techniques.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 After Gon and Killua are able to master the advanced Nen technique, Bisky lets them clear the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 150 After achieving more than fifty Restricted Slot cards, they are recruited by Kazsule to join an alliance of players to stop Genthru from clearing the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 154 They then head to Soufrabi to attain the restricted card #2.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 During their first encounter with the Greed Island Convicts, she challenges the Pirate footballer, but intentionally loses. After acquiring information on the matches played against Razor's pirates, they form a stronger team by adding Goreinu,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Hisoka, and Tsezguerra's group to face Razor and his fourteen Devils. When they win three consecutive matches, Razor challenges them to an 8 vs. 8 dodge ball match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Biscuit also participates in the dangerous tournament.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 She does not receive any damage but is still eliminated due to her dress being touched by the ball. Knowing her student's stubbornness, she tells Gon to beat Razor even if it costs him his life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164 The group eventually triumphsHunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 and obtains the card, but the Bomber contact them, stating they have killed all the members of the previous alliance and are now going after them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 While Tsezguerra buys time, she trains Gon and Killua for the nearing battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 When the time comes, she faces Bara. She uses Accompany to transport the both of them to Soufrabi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 She initially lands a barrage of blows on him, but he knocks her down with a slap. Cackling, she tells Bara that she let him land a strong hit on her face before her transformation because when she releases her full power, she sometimes fails to control herself. After returning to her true form, she instantly defeats Bara. She also notes that she hated her normal form because it is "too macho".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 After beating all the Bomber(s), they use the "Angel's Breath" card to heal Gon, Killua, Bara, and Genthru. Goreinu gives Tsezguerra's cards to the trio so that they could clear the game, obtaining 99 restricted cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 To get the "Ruler's Blessing", all players of Greed Island are invited to participate to a quiz, but Biscuit does not play. Gon gets the highest score and is invited to the capital Limeiro. Bisky and Killua accompany Gon to the castle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 She is later seen in the festival held in honor of the players who have cleared the game. After the event, Gon asks Bisky what card she would like to take with her when they leave the island and she sticks with her dream of getting card #81 "Blue Planet".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 When they are outside the game, she uses "Gain" to get the gem and names it Plu-chan. She is moved to tears by Gon's wish to introduce Killua to his father Ging as his friend. Afterward, Gon and Killua part ways with her after she declines to continue on their adventure to find Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Chimera Ant arc Biscuit is contacted by Palm Siberia to help Gon and Killua train for their battles against Knuckle and Shoot in their attempt to return to NGL and rescue Kite. She waits for them to return after lunch and chews Gon out for his unreasonable resolution to get back to NGL in one week. She tells them that she will not teach them anything else until they can maintain their Ren for three hours, but they cannot even make it to one. She has them try again and again until late night, at which point she massages them to allow them to recover in only 30 minutes. Palm warns her to give up as soon as they realize it is hopeless when her rage will not be as intense. Biscuit replies that she should say so to Gon and Killua, then enquires about what Netero, Morel, and Knov will do over the course of the next month.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 When, after ten days, Gon and Killua manage to maintain their Ren for three hours straight, she sends them immediately to fight Knuckle and Shoot in their exhausted state, simply telling them not to take their tokens with them. She states that from that day on, they will maintain Ren for three hours, then challenge their opponents right afterward.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 After another ten days, she notices that Gon and Killua can maintain Ren for one hour while talking casually, but thinks that before they can force Knuckle to use his full power, ten more days would be necessary, and at that point they would only be halfway through. She thinks she would be satisfied if her students could at least figure out what they are missing before Palm's eerie aura convinces her to prepare an escape route. The woman is aware of the exact speed of their progress, but Gon manages to calm her, to Killua's and Biscuit's awe. Biscuit's hopes dwindle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 On the day before the eve of the deadline, she allows Gon and Killua to rest before challenging Knuckle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 When they return, Biscuit massages an unconscious Gon and orders Killua to spar with her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 209 By doing so, she makes Killua aware of his inferiority complex when facing stronger opponents, adding that it is a habit that was instilled into him by the perverted love of the one who taught him to fight. She has him promise that if he cannot win against Shoot the following day, he will leave Gon's side, as she expects him to leave his friend to die at some point. That evening, she sees the two boys off, then, uncertain of the result and wary of Palm, flees the city.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 210 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Following the will of the late Chairman Netero, Bisky also submits her own vote at the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election and places in 16th.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 She later places in 13th place in the second roundHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 and 12th place on the third round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Biscuit is also among the Hunters that go to check on Gon who is in critical condition after his battle with Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Biscuit then places in 10th on the fourth round,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 and finally 9th place on the fifth round where she is taken off the list of candidates because only the top 8 would be able to continue on the sixth round of the election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Being near to Gon,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Bisky along with the other characters from outside the hospital since Gon's recovery, thanks to Alluka's power, feeling a strange and powerful aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 She then accompanies Gon when he goes to meet Leorio in the room where all the Hunters are voting for the new chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Succession Contest arc Biscuit is recommended by Killua to Kurapika, who is looking to keep tabs on some of the Kakin Empire's Princes by having trusted Hunters be hired as their bodyguards. Although she initially gets furious at Kurapika, she is soon pacified when he flatters her, and she resolves to do anything he says. She is eventually selected by Prince Marayam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 On the day of departure, Marayam, without him or anyone else apart from the Hunters being aware of it, generates a Guardian Spirit Beast, which then leaves the room. When Kurapika uses the emergency channel, she reports that she had seen Nen Beasts which have since left, and that she believes them to be the product of parasitic-type Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Later, during dinner, she and Hanzo notice that Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast has grown larger and that it knows that they can see it. After Prince Momoze's sudden death by one of her bodyguards, Biscuit tries to console a furious Hanzo who blames himself for not being able to save her. Mindful that asking him may make him even angrier, she still asks anyway what his plan with the hope to help him cool down. He thinks that the murderer used a clone and that he is one of the two bodyguards on break at the time of Momoze's death, which Biscuit agrees with. Hanzo swears to her that he'll make the murderer pay. Worried, Biscuit tells him to get some rest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 Later, the two notice the changes in Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast, which Biscuit attributes to his growing inner turmoil. When their shift ends, Hanzo tasks her with watching over his body while he uses his ability to look for Momoze's murderer, which Biscuit agrees to in return for skin cream. When he comes back, however, Hanzo finds that Biscuit and his body are gone.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 Unbeknownst to her, she and everyone else in Room 1013 has been cut off from the rest of the world by a Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 When the time of her and Hanzo's shift comes, she wakes him up, irritated at having been forced to stay up all night. Hanzo tells her about the condition of Marayam's quarters. She resolves to teach Nen to everyone in the room to convince Vergei of its existence. Faced with his skepticism, Biscuit returns to her true form in front of him, declaring that, unlike Kurapika, she cannot promise that her students will master Nen in two weeks, but that if they are talented their physical strength will double or triple in one month. Vergei asks her to tutor him and agrees to send Belerainte outside of the room. When he does not disappear right away, Biscuit states there are three different types of barriers and that crossing the threshold might constitute the activation condition. Belerainte finds himself unable to re-enter the room, which prompts Biscuit to deduce the ability belongs to Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast. On Sunday, Biscuit agrees with Vergei that the ideal scenario would be one where Marayam does not have to leave the safety of the teleported room until landing, but she also suggests sending the Hunters stationed in it to the "real" room to reduce the burden on the remaining servants, as well as to maintain appearances. She preempts Vergei's objection by stating that the room is cut off makes the presence of Hunters there superfluous. She adds that she will remain with Marayam since she deems a woman's presence necessary and since the prince has taken a liking to her. She then goes to play with him.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Nen Type Training Biscuit has introduced Nen exercises to develop her students' Nen abilities. Although only some of the exercises for Enhancement, Transmutation, and Emission were shown, she has actually devised ways to practice Manipulation and Conjuration as well. Biscuit Crake the rock.jpg|Biscuit's smashing a rock Nen Number.jpg|Nen number Hunter X Hunter 65.mkv snapshot 20.35 -2013.03.29 18.01.59-.jpg|Aura throwing Aura Levitation 2011.png|Aura levitation Enhancement Training * Level 1 - Rock Breaking The student enhances a rock's durability using "Shu" and "Ko" to repeatedly smash a specifically large number of rocks as much as possible within an allotted time to clear. The student will typically go from start to finish once a day until they reach their goal number without failure. Transmutation Training * Level 1 - Nen Numbers The student runs while trying to shape his/her aura on his index finger from 0 to 9 within an allotted time, repeating the practice with the intent of shortening the amount of time it takes to go through the numbers while using little concentration, paying attention to what's in front of you, thus the running. Emission Training * Level 1 - Name Unknown The student first prepares a specific distance and object as a targeted goal and practices emitting a small ball of Nen, maintaining its shape and prolonging its duration. Once the student has a grasp of emitting and maintaining their aura for a certain duration the student sends the ball of Nen flying towards the destination. The student will repeat attempting to throw the aura ball towards the target until it reaches the intended goal. The more a Nen user has practiced their "Ten" and "Ren" the easier it is learning to perform aura throwing. * Level 5 - Floating Hand The student needs to position into a one arm handstand and emit an aura strong enough to launch his/her body off the ground. The student will repeat the exercise until a predetermined height is reached. Abilities & Powers Due to her status as a pro Hunter, Biscuit has access to large funds and classified information, as was proven by the fact that she knew that "Blue Planet" could be found only in Greed Island. As a Double-Star Stone Hunter, her contributions in her field have been judged crucial, and befittingly, she seems particularly knowledgeable about gemstones. She is held in high esteem within the Hunter Association, as can be inferred by her reaching the fifth round of the election. Bisky is an incredibly skilled and powerful fighter. Through gruesome training, she was able to reach the peak of her physical potential. Out of all the participants in Razor's game, she was the only one to emerge completely uninjured, despite playing in her younger form. She has yet to show any offensive-oriented special abilities, as the combination of her extensive knowledge in Nen, honed body, and martial artistry has been enough to dispatch all her opponents thus far. Her full power is also unknown, but she managed to defeat troublesome opponents such as Binolt and Bara single-handedly, with them growing terrified at her true might, which even in her younger form she is rather adept at concealing. Even Killua dreads her strength. Aside from her combat skills, she is also endowed with a bright intellect and a fair amount of experience owed to her age. A consummate liar, she has developed the ability to tell when someone is hiding something, even if that person is Hisoka, and she uses her youthful appearances to trick her opponents into underestimating her. She has an unwavering strength of mind and confidence, which allows her to never hesitate during a fight. Due to her training, she is capable of resting with a larger part of her brain awake than normal, remaining vigilant even as she sleeps. Preternatural Perception: Biscuit was able to detect Binolt's bloodlust and determine his position in an instant, whereas both Gon and Killua were completely unaware of his presence. She is a particularly adept judge of power. Immense Strength: Bisky's strength is vastly superhuman. Even without reverting to her original appearance, she was able to cause Binolt to vomit a large amount of blood and briefly incapacitate with a single palm thrust on his back without even using Nen, claiming that he would have died otherwise. She was also capable of throwing a ball with enough strength that one of Razor's Nen beast, despite being capable of redirecting his incredibly powerful throws, failed to catch it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166 When she returns to her real form, her physical brawn increases manifold. A single punch from her in that state was enough to crush Bara's face and knocking him out, whereas six blows in her younger body hurt and injured him without however defeating him. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Although she hides her true abilities, Biscuit is incredibly fast even in her younger form. When they didn't know her true identity, both Killua and Gon praised Bisky for keeping their pace while running through the forest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 135 Later, she slapped Killua without him being able to catch a glimpse of her movement, despite his being on guard and possessing exceptionally quick reflexes. She can run 70 km in 150 minutes (the average speed being 28 km/h) without the slightest difficulty. When she fought Bara, she was able to get behind him before he could react even in her younger form, despite Bara being quick enough to catch an arrow mid-flight, and he was never able to counter her attacks until she let him hit her. When she turned back, she closed in on him and punched him before the latter could notice her moving. Bisky also managed to dodge a sneaky ball thrown by Razor who, pretending to be aiming at Killua, had rigged it to turn in her direction. In fact, her reaction time allowed her to avoid the ball with her whole body, unlike Hisoka, and it was only the bagginess of her skirt that caused her to be eliminated. Enhanced Stamina: Biscuit watched over Gon and Killua for weeks during their training without seemingly getting any sleep herself, certainly none for at least ten days, and still did not show the slightest sign of exhaustion. She was able to run 70 km in 3 hours and, after a brief pause, that same distance in 2 hours and a half without breaking a sweat, whereas Gon and Killua were both winded after the second trip. Keen Intellect: Bisky is very smart, analytic and knowledgeable, especially regarding Nen. She was capable of easily deducing the weaknesses of the beasts of Greed Island. Thanks also to her experience, she is a praiseworthy tactician, her predictions often proving accurate. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Since her adversaries have not been a match for her so far, her degree of mastery in this field is unclear. In her fight with Binolt she dodged his attack and at the same time flipped him over, putting him in a suitable position for a critical strike. Against Bara, she demonstrated the ability to accurately strike vulnerable areas, such as the chin and the neck, and to successfully exploit blind spots. Another testament to her skills in combat is given during a sparring match with Killua, a tremendously capable martial artist himself, from which she came out completely unscathed while inflicting him several bruises, in spite of him focusing on evading. She was the one who trained Wing in the Shingen-ryu school of kung fu, and is thus a master of this style. Excellent Teacher: Gon and Killua grew in strength and Nen abilities tremendously and in a short time thanks to her training. She can devise tailored training methods depending on the receiver, the environment and the resources at hand. Hisoka acknowledged her abilities in this field.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 According to herself, Biscuit can double or triple the physical strength of a talented beginner within one month. Nen Biscuit is a Transmuter who also appears to be proficient in Emission, Enhancement, and Manipulation, despite the latter Nen type being the hardest for Transmuters to master.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 83 Her main Nen ability seems to combine Transmutation, Manipulation, and either Emission or Conjuration. She has developed exercises that allow her students to train in all five accessible categories, which should suggest she has acquired a high level of skill in all of them, especially given her habit of demonstrating the exercises herself. Since she successfully performed her "Floating Hand" exercise, she is capable of firing an aura beam that can knock a Nen user back a dozen feet at the very least. Her theoretical knowledge of Nen extends to the specifics of Nen abilities she herself does not possess, such as teleportation and parasitic type abilities. Biscuit has mastered all the basic and advanced Nen techniques, with En being the only one she never showcased. She can combine Ten, Ren, Zetsu, Gyo, and Hatsu in her Ko, which had enough power to knock Gon back several meters and give him a nosebleed while he was using Ken despite her moving her hand extremely slowly. She also claimed that if he had undone the technique instead of just relaxing it, she would have smashed his face in. She can maintain Ko for 30 minutes with no effort. She displayed Zetsu while hiding from the Bomber(s), and Ken,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163 Shu, and In on other occasions. She can perform Ryu at such speed that Gon was unable to discern the changes in her aura flow as she punched. Her estimations are so accurate that in her late twenties she could already redistribute her aura with a margin of error lower than 1%. Battles & Competitions Quotes * "Little boys are so innocent. And it's so '''fun' to ruin their friendships..."'' * (To Gon and Killua) "I'll coach you from now on, and for free. But I definitely won't go easy on you!!" * (To Binolt) "You were lucky. I would've killed you if this had been a battle of Nen." * (To Binolt) "If you get hit and collapse, or can't stand anymore, I'll kill you." * "Why do things that shine with polish always make my heart go pitter-pat?" * (To Killua) "There are two kinds of liars: those who lie for a reason, and those who don't." * (To Bara) "A bit slow on the uptake, are we? It means I'm out of your league." * (To Bara) "I always let people get one blow in. As a tribute. I can't restrain my punches well enough when I turn back... So I usually end up killing them." * (To Goreinu) "A duel is life or death. You can't hesitate to kill someone if it means your own survival. But once it's over, it's a different matter." * "If they give it all they've got, they'll have to accept the results, whatever happens. But, I'll be happy enough if they at least figure out what they lack." * (To Killua) "When you face an opponent you perceive is stronger... you immediately get ready to bail! One day you'll let Gon down and leave him to die...!" * (To Killua) "If you can't beat Shoot tomorrow... stay out of Gon's life!!" * (To the voters) "You can't solve a crisis with '''lofty morals!!' The recent fiasco with the Ants proves it."'' Trivia * Her name, Biscuit, and nickname, Bisky, probably came from "bisque doll", a doll made out of bisque porcelain popular between 1860 and 1900 in France and Germany (hence her German surname); bisque, a type of unglazed white porcelain, is a subgroup of biscuit pottery. This origin/inspiration is reinforced by the Volume 15 cover that seemingly features Biscuit with a porcelain doll-like appearance (more than her usual manga design) and the fact that her last name, Krueger, originates from Krüger meaning "potter" in High German. ** Biscuit's Nen ability's summon, Cookie, is named after the homonym baked or cooked food/snack/dessert, which is called "biscuit" in most English-speaking countries except for North America. * In the Viz translation of Chapter 326 and 329 her last name is either changed to or misspelled as "Kreuger". * According to Biscuit, it normally takes one month to prolong Ren by ten minutes, although Gon managed to go from two to over 30 in that same time span. Since Gon went from being unable to maintain it for 55 minutes to barely keeping it up for 3 hours in approximately ten days, this means that her Piano Massage enabled him to condense between around 4 and 13 months of Ren training in one week and a half, depending on the natural speed of his progress. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Biscuit's stats are: Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime adaptation, Killua initially does not count Biscuit as one of the applicants who passed Tsezguerra's test, mistaking her for a doll and giving a start when she moves.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 73 (1999) Intertextuality and References * Bisky shares some similarities with the ''YuYu Hakusho'' character Genkai: ** both have their students undergo very harsh training to perfect their control over aura; ** both are capable of transforming into a younger version of themselves; ** both are called stereotypical old lady names by their students, Bisky being called "hag" by Killua and Genkai being called "grandma" by Yusuke and Kuwabara; ** and the way Bisky makes Gon and Killua train in the Emission category is reminiscent of the pose with which Genkai fires her Spirit Gun technique. Miscellaneous * Bisky's English voice actress, Tara Sands was the voice of Anna Kyoyama from ''Shaman King''. Like Bisky, she puts the main hero through harsh training in order to control their spirit energy and grow stronger. Translations around the World (Bǐ sī jí Kù lù jiā) 比斯姬 (Bǐ sī jī) 比丝吉/比絲吉 (Bǐ sī jí) |fr = Biscuit Kruger or Biske/Bisc (manga) Biskette Kruger (2011) |el = Μπίσκιτ Κρούγκερ (Bískit Kroúnker) |ru = Бискет Крюгер (Bisket Kryuger) or Биски (Biski) |th = บิสเก็ต ครูเกอร์ (Bi s̄ kĕt Khrū kexr̒)}} References Navigation ar:بيسكيت_كروغر cs:Biscuit_Krueger de:Biscuit_Krueger es:Biscuit_Krueger fr:Biscuit_Kruger pl:Biscuit_Krueger pt:Biscuit_Krueger ru:Бискет_Крюгер zh:比司吉•酷露佳 Category:Female characters Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Transmuters Category:Examiner Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers